Aliens vs Predators vs Naruto
by Aoryuzen Alpha134
Summary: Naruto gets kidnapped by a swarm of xenomorphs, and it's up to the other rookie nine to rescue him from certain death. However, when life throws a pair of hunters from rival subspecies into the mix, their rescue mission gets very complicated. Update, a sequel is on its way. Don't be afraid to ask anyone about this story, and tell them to get the word out there.


Aliens vs Predators vs Naruto

By Alex Young.

Within one of many of Orochimaru's hideouts, 1:00 am. Independence day, 1990

An expectant mother from the Hyuga clan was about to be widowed with her husband, also carrying the Hyuga bloodline limit already impregnated by a xenomorph facehugger.

She was 9 months pregnant, and just about to give birth when the inevitable happened; a royal chestburster emerged from her husband, likely carrying over the Byakugan with it, albeit in an altered form.

"Looks like we won't need this one for a while, now." A man named Kabuto Yakushi stated as he manipulated the machines to take the chestburster into cryogenic storage for future use, a satisfied smirk crossing Orochimaru's face in the background.

As the mother to be gave birth, she let rip one final, terrified scream before everything fades into darkness, the baby's cries echoing throughout the hideout.

The Hokage's office, 6:40 am. April 11, 16 years later (pre-timeskip by the way)

Naruto drowsily dragged his feet all the way up the stairs to face Lady Tsunade for his next mission.

Apparently, the guy has had a significant lack of sleep from a consistently recurring nightmare he's been getting as of late.

"Oh man. I keep getting the same old dream about some pregnant lady trapped in a dark confined laboratory, over and over again." Naruto bemoaned as he lazily sat down on the chair.

"Wait a minute. Did you say 'pregnant lady trapped in a dark confined laboratory?'" Lady Tsunade queried in surprise.

"Can I help you, lady fifth?" A voice, an anbu called as she dropped down from the ceiling.

"If it's about what happened 16 years ago, then Naruto here is to leave us." The anbu recommended citing the sensitivity of the matter at hand.

Naruto, upset at this, walked on out of here to hang around the entrance.

Patience is indeed a virtue, with the anbu having left through a secret exit mere minutes later, Naruto was admitted back in.

"This one should be easy enough for a ninja of your caliber to complete, to babysit the heir to a strategically allied clan of the Hidden Leaf." Tsunade debriefed as Naruto chanced at glance at a kimono clad girl in her preteens, or at least a picture thereof.

The girl had chestnut colored hair extending past her shoulders, but no further.

She also sported a pair of eyes that gleamed like blue diamonds.

"Okay granny, just 'cause you asked me to." Naruto sighed as he went along his way.

Thus, with Naruto on his way, the now cloaked anbu decided to follow him.

Upon arrival, Naruto expected her to be a little bratty.

However, as he entered her room, she turned out to be very nice, curteous even.

"I have heard many great things about you, and I look forward to see you escort milady on her diplomatic journey to the hidden weapons village." The heiress's maid greeted.

"Why thank you. My name is Mine of the land of sapphire." The preteen heiress, Mine stated after having gotten herself in the lavender kimono and blue diamond dust infused obi she was depicted in.

"Hmm. Boring." Naruto sighed as he shrugged with nothing better to do.

Assassins are few and far between because the region Naruto and company traveled through generally tended to be very stable citing the ruling family's good relations with its people.

However, each assassin of the few that were there was no pushover, and a trio of jungle hunter Yautja that was stalking Naruto was no exception.

One of them; Venomous, was already promoted to elite status a few years earlier.

The other two were also elites, albeit much older.

A super predator; Nebuchadnezzar, was much further away from Naruto, tracking a swarm of xenomorphs headed towards a village along the route.

His two comrades were killed after being impregnated by facehuggers a week earlier.

Therefore, it was his mission to ensure that the resulting super predaliens do not live any longer.

It was right then and there that Nebuchadnezzar realized that the aliens were right on top of him as they swarmed him every which way but up.

Nebuchadnezzar would sweep away most of them after killing them.

However the two super predaliens were no ordinary super predaliens, one of them was a praetorian, the other was only the result of further experimentation conducted by Orochimaru; diamond teeth and claws, supplemented by Byakugan sensory capability.

Nebuchadnezzar would find neither one of them present, as the surviving xenomorphs retreated within a matter of minutes.

Still, Nebuchadnezzar remains undeterred in his ever vengeful pursuit of the super predaliens.

Naruto was on the lookout because a little caution goes a long way.

The anbu had just gotten into the neighboring village, and she was already horrified beyond belief at the sight that awaited her.

Villagers' corpses littered the streets, with holes in their chests going outwards and the few survivors had all their doors and windows shut tightly for fear the xenomorphs might come back for more.

It soon became clear that all the xenomorphs that attacked Nebuchadnezzar just now came from this very place.

However, the recommended route to the hidden weapons village was through the original village, thankfully untouched by the recent xenomorph outbreak.

Venomous still stalked Naruto awaiting his chance to pounce upon the unsuspecting caravan.

"Oh no, it's just as I feared. I have to warn the caravan about this before it's too late!" The anbu panicked as she high tailed it to intercept Venomous and company.

Venomous made his move before the anbu could get to warn the caravan.

A spear that Venomous threw stabbed one guard in the shoulder, the latter tearing it off a second later.

"Byakugan!" The anbu cried as she hit the other two elites in their chakra points, effectively incapacitating the both of them.

Venomous was smarter than that, therefore he deflected the Hyuga anbu's palm strikes, at the cost of his optical camouflage.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as Venomous fired his plasma caster at the anbu.

But before Naruto could land a single blow on Venomous, the latter escaped, leaving everyone baffled.

Naruto gave chase undeterred by this.

"Hold it right there!" Naruto growled as his shadow clones cornered Venomous before giving him a well deserved beat down.

"Another assassination attempt foiled." The anbu sighed in relief as Naruto and clones hauled the Yautja's unconscious body towards the designated area.

"That's the would be assassin in question, hm?" She pondered as Naruto left the body to her so he can resume his escort mission for Mine's diplomatic trip.

It is this friendly, and curteous personality that will most certainly help Mine out on her diplomatic discussion with the hidden weapons village.

"You know, Naruto. This trip almost feels like going out on a date." Mine chuckled smiling with Naruto as both parties went along their way.

Back at the site, Venomous shook himself out of unconsciousness, and smacked the anbu right across the left cheek before making his getaway.

However, the Hyuga anbu proved herself much too quick for Venomous' escape, therefore the latter had no choice but to duel with her.

The other two elites jumped the anbu, therefore prompting Venomous to pursue Naruto once more.

"I, Ibuki of the Hyuga clan, will demonstrate to the both of you our secret technique, gentle fist art." The anbu, Ibuki, declared as she diagonally extended her arms and hands outwards to the back and front of her as per the eight trigrams technique.

"Eight trigrams, 361 style!" Ibuki screeched as she closed up all of the two elite predators' chakra points, effectively killing them both.

Venomous, in looking back was particularly impressed with Ibuki's performance, therefore he decided it best to reward her with a mark of honor further down the line.

Venomous returned to retrieve some more of his weapons for the hunt, temporarily letting Naruto live to fight another day.

The xenomorph breeding chamber, 2:22 pm

"Well, now. This went more smoothly than I originally anticipated." Kabuto mused in marking up more xenomorphs for his breeding program.

He and Orochimaru have taken all the necessary precautions when breeding and handling xenomorphs in general.

Therefore, they can set them on hidden leaf village in droves of thousands.

For now, waiting and biding their time is the best option available.

The hidden leaf hospital, 8:00 am. April 15, 2006

"After a closer examination of the corpses, we can likely determine that their chakra structure is very similar to our own. Although their chakra is distinctly different from ours, Ibuki Hyuga had taken them both down very easily, thus confirming my suspicions." The surgeon general reported after a grueling if not painstaking examination of the elite predators' corpses.

"Man. Ain't that a drag." One Shikamaru Nara bemoaned as he hung around the hospital mulling over the entire written report concerning the Yautja's chakra structure.

"We will assess the alien threat first, then take action to either contain, or exterminate them depending on their numbers." Shino Aburame recommended upon sending out a multitude of parasitic beetles out to scatter for flushing out any more xenomorphs nearby.

"Good call, Shino. That way, we can better determine whether or not there of any concern, and we can come up with a strategy better suited to counteract just such a threat in case they are." Shikamaru replied citing the very real strategic potential behind Shino's beetle scattering.

A ridge outside the entrance to the breeding chamber, 7:00 pm

An enigmatic organization known simply as the Akatsuki was tracking Naruto ever since their previous attempt to extract the nine tails from him failed citing interference from Sasuke and Jiraiya alike.

Two of its agents, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were still out to fulfill this mission, the former apparently starved for ideas.

"Fire style: searing migraine!" "C3!" Kakuzu and Deidara snarled out as they both unleashed their respective techniques to decimate any xenomorphs trying to kill them.

Itachi and Kisame burst in the entrance and made it all the way into the queen's chamber, with Orochimaru absent.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi oozed calmly as he managed to tame the queen according to an idea he cooked up on the fly.

In essence, since Itachi controls the queen, he controls the whole hive.

"Leader. May I propose that we use the xenomorphs to capture the nine tails?" Itachi requested as the Akatsuki's leader; Pain entered the hive, with Konan in toe.

"If that's what it takes to capture the nine tails, then be my guest. We will take advantage of the xenomorphs' natural servile instincts towards your queen to get the nine tails out." Pain decreed listening to Itachi's plan to control the xenomorphs and have them get Naruto into the hive for impregnation and possibly an easy extraction of the nine tails' chakra.

Naruto's apartment, 4:00 am. The very next day

Naruto was having that very same nightmare when a piece of wood fell down onto his head, waking him up from it prematurely.

"Oww, jeez. That serpent didn't hafta hit me on the head with a mallet." Naruto groaned as he struggled up out of bed, an effort met with success.

"What in the? Stupid rats." Naruto sighed as he got up on his feet to investigate the hissing noises coming from the ceiling.

Whatever it was as a xenomorph hand broke out from the ceiling, it was definitely not the rats.

The serpentine humanoid crashed down onto Naruto's feet to the latter's horror

"Rrghk jeez Louise, gimme a break! Don't tell me my nightmare just came true on me!" Naruto retched as he took his ninja tools and left the apartment, killing a few out of an entire swarm of xenomorphs that gave chase.

At the same time, he used his shadow clone technique to evade capture by the pursuing xenomorphs.

The xenomorphs could sense his chakra very well, as indicated by them switching targets for every shadow clone defeated.

Naruto was eventually captured by the persistent xenomorphs with a swift tackle from one of them, blindsiding and angering him at the same time.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Naruto growled as more and more xenomorphs dogpiled on him, yet keeping him alive.

Hinata Hyuga was already out and about fearing the worst has happened to Naruto, giving chase after the xenomorphs for it.

"Lady Hokage! I bring terrible news! It's Naruto! He's been kidnapped!" Ibuki warned as she woke Tsunade up an hour later.

"And the other rookie nine?" She replied.

"It would appear as though they have all taken off with a sizable supply of ninja tools after the xenomorphs to rescue him from their clutches, with Hinata moving out ahead of the rest." Ibuki reported.

Suddenly, a plasma bolt ripped part of the Hokage's office to shreds.

It was Nebuchadnezzar, and he was hell-bent on collecting Ibuki's skull, that is after killing her first.

"Damn it!" Tsunade snarled as she tossed the chair at the shooter's direction.

Nebuchadnezzar was knocked back by the chair that was thrown in his direction.

"Guess we got no choice but to break out the big guns!" Tsunade growled as she got up and cracked her knuckles.

"Yes, ma'am." Ibuki replied before heading for an off site location.

There, in an underground hangar sat an AC-130 gunship, awaiting deployment in case of a great emergency.

The anbu black ops owns and operates the aircraft, and its engines run on jet fuel infused with chakra.

Ibuki set foot into the aircraft as her comrades began to fire up the aircraft and operate its controls.

Within a matter of minutes, the aircraft roared to life, and it took off within the underground airstrip.

The xenomorph breeding chamber. 6:30 am

Naruto was still unconscious as the xenomorphs glued him to the wall, with the eggs yet to hatch, and the facehuggers yet to impregnate him.

Venomous had already stormed the hive, Nebuchadnezzar, Ibuki, and the predaliens following suit.

"Sniff sniff, it would appear Naruto had been through here." Kiba Inuzuka muttered in picking up the aforementioned's scent.

"That idiot!" "What's Naruto gotten himself into now?" Two of Naruto's teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno stated blandly in that order.

Suddenly, one Ino Yamanaka appeared as the optical camouflage undid itself around her.

"Well, looks like the anbu scavenged whatever predtech was there and donated some of it to us for our rescue mission." Shikamaru mused citing how deftly the anbu cleaned out the predator corpses before they could be destroyed.

"Here, Sakura. It's just not like me to fight you with an unfair advantage." Ino requested as she tossed the second wrist bracer in Sakura's direction.

"As your rival, I'd love to settle our differences once and for all, and I'd lalso like to set aside our rivalry, too." Sakura replied as she tried on her wrist bracer.

"Human boulder!" Choji Akimichi cried plowing on through the brush and at least one xenomorph, crushing it underneath.

"That was likely an advance scout for the hive, Choji." Shino mused.

"It means that we may have provoked an aggressive response from the hive at its entrance. That's the very reason why we brought many more ninja tools than usual for this mission." Shikamaru decreed with his usual knack for strategy and leadership.

"Now that that's settled, let's keep a razor sharp eye out for more of these aliens, while at the same time scouting out a path of least resistance through the hive, and take it so we can rescue Naruto, as we cannot afford to chance another enemy invasion as a result of Naruto's loss, as much of a drag as it all is." He then declared as the remaining rookie nine all hit them up and moved them out into the hive, all of their extra ninja tools in toe.

Hinata was already inside the hive by then in search of her love interest, Naruto.

A minute later, Naruto woke up from his unconsciousness, and as though in anticipation, a xenomorph egg hatched, its muscular, leathery petals flowering to reveal the facehugger crawling in under the sheep gut-like inner sac, and then over its inner wall.

"Aw crap." Naruto whimpered just before the eight fingered hand reared up and lunged itself at Naruto's face, delivering it's dreadful payload into his chest cavity, choking him comatose in so doing.

The infernal, hateful screeching of angry xenomorphs ripped in throughout the hive's slimy, leathery walls.

Luckily, Hinata remained completely undeterred as she scoured her way deeper into the hive.

The occasional ambusher posed a negligible threat to her, for she struck them down with a few senbon and palm strikes in their vital spots here and there.

At least one other xenomorph was killed before she could get to him.

"Byakugan!" She whispered as she activated her aforementioned eye technique to discover Naruto still very much alive, but barely as the still developing xenomorph sucked up a small portion of the nine tails chakra inside the chest cavity.

"No! I won't allow it." She decreed stating her unwavering resolve to save Naruto from certain death as she removed much of the gunk from his chest to perform a rather crude incision just under his solar plexus with a kunai.

No matter how dangerous the situation, she had to save him at all costs, even if it meant rolling up her sleeves and inserting her hands into his chest cavity, which she did.

Her lavender eyes could still sense the xenomorph's chakra as she navigated her hands around inside Naruto's body.

"I got you!" Hinata weezed as she grabbed the chestburster by the tail, prompting it to bite her on the pointer finger.

She grimaced in pain, but refused to let it go as she extracted it from Naruto's body.

She roared in a way only she could as she forcibly pulled the chestburster out of Naruto, flinging it aside as it screamed like an insect in retreat.

It was right then and there that she tied a thread to a senbon, and stitched up the incision, finally dousing it with hydrogen peroxide after cutting the thread at the end.

"Thank goodness, you're safe. Naruto." Hinata moaned weeping tears of happiness indifferent to the apparent threat of more snarling, sneering, growling xenomorphs sneaking up on her.

"Mrrm, hey Hinata. Is it still inside me?" Naruto slurred as Hinata jumped out a space away from him, her face beet red.

"Umm, n-no." Hinata replied, still pretty embarrassed.

"That's good to hear, by the way, look out behind you!" Naruto cried as he tackled Hinata to the floor dodging a plasma bolt launched by Venomous the predator.

Nebuchadnezzar also stormed in, this time entangled in a duel with Sasuke and the two super predaliens.

Sasuke flung several shuriken, senbon, and kunai at the advancing xenomorphs in their vital spots, killing them instantly.

Ino launched her mind transfer jutsu at the alien queen, thereby wresting control of the hive away from the Akatsuki, therefore the xenomorphs all turned on the latter.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Hidan screeched as he and the rest of the Akatsuki got out of dodge, xenomorphs in hot pursuit.

Ino did eventually come to after 30 seconds and joined Sakura in the fight upon seeing the queen detach her egg sac and lumber towards Hinata.

"Get away from her you bitch! Cha!" Sakura cried upon flailing a pair of kusarigama at the queen to protect Hinata as she stood up to watch.

The queen grabbed one of the chain weapons with her six fingered hand.

Naruto began to grit his teeth, the Nine Tails chakra enveloped his whole body, and he was just about ready to kick some serious xenomorph tail.

"Parasitic insects." "FANG OVER FANG!" Shino and Kiba cried respectively as they unleashed their collaboration technique.

Kiba's fang over fang technique was enveloped in Shino's parasitic insects technique, for more devastation on the xenomorphs.

Naruto, apparently drunk under the influence of the Nine Tails chakra was attacked by the two super predaliens, therefore he fought back against them.

Naruto grappled the omega predalien by the throat, and the predalien Praetorian leapt onto his back, Venomous' plasma caster blasted the praetorian off of Naruto as the former threw his cutter discs in the latter's direction.

Naruto then switched his attention to Venomous before he tossed the other predalien in his direction.

Naruto turned around, ripped the praetorian apart, and tossed the remains in Venomous' direction.

The nine tails' healing ability worked overtime as the molecular acid ate away at his flesh, only for it to regenerate right away.

Another burst of chakra expelled all the acidic xenomorph blood that was on him.

Sasuke continued his duel with Nebuchadnezzar in a more secluded area as he extended his hand into the floor without actually touching it.

"Chidori!" Sasuke, with his curse mark intensifying growled as he charged Nebuchadnezzar with his 1000 birds technique.

Nebuchadnezzar barely managed to deflect the attack as Sasuke bounded backwards, and over in a back flip.

Venomous then charged at Nebuchadnezzar before something extraordinarily horrendous happened; a fully grown nine tails chakra infused xenomorph burst forth and stabbed Venomous in the heart with its tail, mortally wounding him.

Nebuchadnezzar jumped in and killed the queen by decapitation, taking off with her head.

This did not affect the nine tails xenomorph, though, as it simply went after Sasuke instead.

Naruto pounced on its back, much to Sasuke's ire.

"You fucking dumbass!" Sasuke growled as he wove hand signs into another 1000 birds technique on the xenomorph.

It and Naruto did eventually get to a place where they could have their showdown.

Both combatants circled each other, staring intently, awaiting each other's next move.

Naruto, seeing that his adversary was badly damaged, spun up his chakra spiraling sphere, and cried a guttural "Rasengan!" upon hitting the xenomorph, in the very spot where Sasuke's 1000 birds technique hit it.

Having finally defeated it, Naruto collapsed into unconsciousness, and Hinata carried him out of the hive that Venomous set to destroy with his bomb as per the rescue mission.

Naruto's apartment, 8:11 am. April 18, 2006

"Oh brother, least I ain't gettin the same damn nightmare anymore." Naruto sighed getting up after having slept in.

"Well, the mission report gave the rescue operation a success." A chunin ninja stated to Naruto's surprise.

"What a relief." Naruto sighed as he slumped back into bed knowing she won't have to go through something like that again.

A little further out, the nine tails chakra remains very potent at the blast site.

The xenomorph nine tails survived the blast that Venomous' wrist bracer created upon detonation.

However, it would be driven out of hidden leaf territory by the anbu AC-130 gunship, not to return again for a long time.


End file.
